File 59
Summary One of the Downloadable Files, number 59, was finally opened using the password "thelensoftruth". The name of the file is mhftt.txt. MHFTT is currently believed to signify Matt Hubris Four Two Three, or written as a username, MattHubris423. Prior to Ryukaki's final video, which contained several references to the number 423, MHFTT was thought to mean Matt Hubris Frees the Truth, Matt Hubris Fakes the Truth, or something similar. Several unlikely solutions for the cipher at the end of the file have arisen. One, HERD OF ROSA I NO YOU JUST I, A TIE EASY AT A DOOR END, was found by random Caesar shifts and picking out small, accidental words that arose from the nonsense. A more coherent but nonetheless unlikely solution, DEAR ROSA I SEE YOU LIVE, PLEASE END MY SUFFERING, was attained by several rounds of arbitrarily shifting and removing complete words from the cipher. Although today it seems as if we are in a human made "Twilight zone" Kelbris will only call your bluffs. Contents "If you're reading this then you've found the secret message. This is the last one i can send out. I am not dead. its sitting right in front of you. You are meant to survive this, you can't give him what he wants. I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no more link now, he was the last thing that stood between you and IT as some kind of conduit. that conduit is severed now. there is notConsider this the REALhing that is separating you from him, he will try to get to you, It will try to break you, but you have to remain strong, you cannot it. It is sadistic. It will try and give you guys a fighting chance like it's given everyone else. it wants you to try and resist to try and be fooled into thinking that you have any semblence of free will. do not buy it. do not believe it. It is always watching, and it will lead you iTruth.txtnto oblivion if you let it. do not be fooled, if something is too good to be true - be wary. you must use this overconfidence and systematic prediction against it. how? I do not know. that is something that i could not figure out before the end. even now, its allowing me to reach you, through this message. Your first instinct may be to assume that this message has been tampered with, but then you may not really understand who It really is. It wants to play, it wants a challenge. It has led you thWhat are you talking about?is far for a reason, but now you will be given the means to fight back. I say let Its arrogance be its undoing. There are strength in numbers. you no doubt have others who will help collaborate with you. there are those who have left behind clues subtle enough for It to not realize their significance. they may help you if you can find them. ine your brains together, starting with the recent "glitch", compile every bit of evidence you have and share it amongst yourselves, and you may gain the upperhand yet. Do not ever let It use you. It thinks It is in control, yet despite all the omnipotence in the world, there is nothing more dangerous than the illusion of compliance. - Ifrit EBOAKBBYCKWWXQGMEQNOK,RKZVOKCIVOWYJJMBKA AQOT XUDTHYSAI OEK QHU YD TQDWUH." Speculation and Interpretation The code at the very bottom translates via Caesarian Shift to "KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER." All capitalized sentences If you're reading this then you've found the secret message. This is the last one i can send out. I am not dead. You are meant to survive this, you can't give him what he wants. I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no more link now, he was the last thing that stood between you and IT as some kind of conduit. (Consider this the REAL) It is sadistic. It will try and give you guys a fighting chance like it's given everyone else. It is always watching, and it will lead you into oblivion if you let it. (Truth.txt) I do not know. Your first instinct may be to assume that this message has been tampered with, but then you may not really understand who It really is. It wants to play, it wants a challenge. It has led you this far for a reason, but now you will be given the means to fight back. (What are you talking about?) I say let Its arrogance be its undoing. There are strength in numbers. Do not ever let It use you. It thinks It is in control, yet despite all the omnipotence in the world, there is nothing more dangerous than the illusion of compliance. Uncapitalized sentences (This is the last one) i can send out. its sitting right in front of you. that conduit is severed now. there is nothing that is separating you from him, he will try to get to you, It will try to break you, but you have to remain strong, you cannot it. it wants you to try and resist to try and be fooled into thinking that you have any semblence of free will. do not buy it. do not believe it. do not be fooled, if something is too good to be true - be wary. you must use this overconfidence and systematic prediction against it. how? that is something that i could not figure out before the end. even now, its allowing me to reach you, through this message. you no doubt have others who will help collaborate with you. there are those who have left behind clues subtle enough for It to not realize their significance. they may help you if you can find them. combine your brains together, starting with the recent "glitch", compile every bit of evidence you have and share it amongst yourselves, and you may gain the upperhand yet. Sentences where 'It' is not capitalized its sitting right in front of you. it wants you to try and resist to try and be fooled into thinking that you have any semblence of free will. do not buy it. do not believe it. you must use this overconfidence and systematic prediction against it. how? even now, its allowing me to reach you, through this message. It will try and give you guys a fighting chance like it's given everyone else. It is always watching, and it will lead you into oblivion if you let it. It wants to play, it wants a challenge. Alternate File This version of the file was posted an Anonymous user shortly before anyone else posted a copy. It is possible that It was changed afterwards on purpose to either throw us , or "IT" off, or to conceal a hidden message between the two. (It is important to remember that the alternate file is NOT the original. Meaning it is of no real significance.) If you're reading this then you've found the secret message. This is the last one i can send out. I am not dead. its sitting right in front of you. You are meant to survive this Your first instinct may be to assume that this message has been tampered with There are strength in numbers. you no doubt have others who will help collaborate with you. there are those who have left behind clues subtle enough for It to not realize their significance. they may help you if you can find them. combine your brains together Do not ever let It use you. It thinks It is in control - Ifrit EBOAKBBYCKWWXQGMEQNOK AQOT XUDTHYSAI OEK QHU YD TQDWUH. Possible Translation - I SEE YOU LIVE MY DEAR ROSA KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER. From the ciphers apparent solver: " EBOAKBBYCKWWXQGMEQNOK AQOT XUDTHYSAI OEK QHU YD TQDWUH. Obviously this becomes: OLYKULLIMUGGHAQWOAXYU KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER. Okay, take out the last part of the message (KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER), and run it through again. As I went through I noticed an odd message: MJWISJJGKSEEFYOUMYVWS ...I see you my. Take that out and run it through again. UREARROSNDEA ...Dear rosa. The only letters left are UREN. Run that through the caesar cipher again. Eventually you'll get a word: LIVE. What exact order these go in I'm not sure. I SEE YOU LIVE MY DEAR ROSA. Afterwards, apparently Ben messed with the message and I can't translate the phrase he added. I've only figured out SUFFIX PLEASE. I'm not really sure that's part of it either." May of been a warning because of the screen cap of Kayd and Rosa's conversation. Similarity to the Tampered chapter files Along with typos such as semblence, the i's, words and parts of sentences moved around. Possibly Hidden messages Arrogance could be referring to HUBRIS, or Matt Hubris (aka Ifrit). There is also the possiblity it may be referring to the ARG's official forum, Within Hubris. --- "Strenght in numbers," could refer to actual numbers, like 423, which play a key role in this story. --- "you cannot it." The only seemingly cut off sentence. It may have been an important statement that was tampered with. It is likely meant to say "you cannot let it." If using the first letters of each of the word in the shortened sentenced (which is "YCI") in a Cesarian Shift, we get "PLZ" and "HDR" as the only recognizable solutions. The latter may not be important, but the former is something to take note of. --- In Secret.txt, Ryukaki states: "The file that led you to me, it contained a larger secret than you knew. mhftt All of the answers are right there. Think." He was discovered and made a part of the ARG because of the cipher found in File 59. File 59 is formally titled mhftt.txt. Apparently there is, or was, many answers to the ARG. Those answers may have been edited out, tampered with, or have yet to been discovered. --- The word "REAL" (the only fully capitalized word in the document other than the intentional cipher) is a Caesarian Shift of the word "ANJU", a critically-important character in the popular Anju-Kafei side-quest in Majora's Mask. Jadusable has stated in the 4Chan interview session that Majora Mask content after the first arc is no longer directly relevant to the story. Category:Moon Children Arc